scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Redoalien
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scooby Doo Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scooby-Doo! Mixed Mysteries page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:15, July 29, 2011 Administratorship Hi Redoalien! My names Googleybear and I was the creator of this wiki. As you can see, it's relatively new and needs quite a bit of improvement so I need as much help as possible. That's why I am promoting you to admin alongside Animal Crossing Leader . Have a great time! Googleybear Woz Here! :P 18:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Come back! Hi Thanks for your review on Moonlight Museum! Don was supposed to seem suspicious so you would think he was too suspicious to be the culprit and then he is the culprit. -Decca03 Can we do reviews on each other’s episodes? -Decca03 Can I write an episode for Revenge of the Ghouls? If you want an example of my word besides Moonlight Museum, see Scooby-Doo in Blizzard Resort and Scooby-Doo in Maroon Mine. I’ve written way more, but that’s my best work on the wiki. -Decca03 Can I add it onto the page? Also, could you review Maroon Mine? I like your reviews. -Decca03 I’ll write in my writing style. Also, I replied to your review for Maroon Mine. Can you reply to my reply? -Decca03 Also, can I write an episode with the Ghost of Doctor Coffin? -Decca03 Revenge of the Ghouls Can I write an episode with the Phantom (The Diabolical Disc Demon)? -Decca03 Boat of a Million Monsters It’s out and ready to review! -Decca03 Menacing Monsters I had a dream, that's why it got cancelled. A dream about a boat in a theme park on its way to an island and the boat is haunted by a garbage monster. -Decca03 Ghost in the Library It’s out and ready to review! -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! Scared Stiff Can I write an episode? -Decca03 Yay! -Decca03 Bonjour, Monsieur Scooby, Flaming Hot!, Cow Caper, Origami Enigma, and Deep Freeze They're out and ready to review! -Decca03 Rated R for Reapers, Flute Fright in the Forest, and Scooby-Doo! The Cake of Chaos They're out! -Decca03 Glad you're back! I'm glad your back! Mind checking out my new series Scooby-Doo! All Star Spooks and reviewing the first two episodes? -Decca03 Hey I can help you with a few ideas if you want. Also, should there be a main villain? -Decca03 Hi again I can make some episodes for your show. -Decca03 Thanks Thanks! How's my new series sound? -Decca03 All Star Spooks The reason I made it in the first place was to have something while I thought of ideas. :) PS, here's the sneak peak at my new series: Two security guards were wandering along through a wax museum. Suddenly, they heard a noise. “What was that Chuck?” asked one of them. “I dunno Larry,” said Chuck, “wanna check it out?” “Nah, who cares?” replied Larry, “now, I have to go check on the Mystery Inc. Room.” He walked through a door and began wandering down the hallway. Statues of monsters the Scooby gang had faced lined the walls, the Lion Men, the Wax Phantom, and the Devil Bear- suddenly, he stopped. The Mr. Hyde statue was gone. “Uh, Chuck?!” called Larry, “somebody stole the Mr. Hyde statue!” “Nobody stole it,” a voice mumbled. Mr. Hyde came towards Larry, “I came to life!” “Ah!” screamed Larry. He ran away, but all the statues came to life and came towards him. “No! Please, get away! Ah!” -Decca03 Everybody Hyde! It's out. http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Everybody_Hyde! -Decca03 The Haunted Highway I've been looking forward to this... what's it about? -Decca03 Here it is! New episode: http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_of_the_Past -Decca03 New story http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Meeting -Decca03 Are you still here? Busy Hey, sorry I haven't been writing, been busy. Can you please tell Kyle and Scoobydude? -Decca03 Hi I'm still here, you? -Decca03 Hi I'm still here, you? -Decca03 Click here! I'm continuing Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum, so please re-read every episode, as the final episode is almost here. Also, you didn't review all of the ones I wrote last year, so make sure you do re-read just in case. -Decca03 Back I'm back! So far I've written The Town With no Ghosts and am working on Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.) with Scoobydude34. -Decca03 Redo OMG it's you! How have you been? Why'd you come back? I finished War at the Wax Museum while you were gone. Also, I've been writing Unmask Them, Scooby-Doo! with ElChupacabraoftheSnow and I think it's been working well. -Decca03 Reply I think Kate does a great Velma voice though it may be hard to see with the old style. How's your new series going? Also, other than Unmask Them, Scooby Doo! (it was created by somebody else so no - in between Scooby and Doo), I've written Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.) with ScoobyDude34 and an episode for an unfinished series The Town With no Ghosts. Also, if you feel like reading the rest of War at the Wax Museum, don't start season two since I never finished it. -Decca03 Be Cool What's your favorite episode of Be Cool Scooby-Doo? I like the The People vs. Fred Jones. Cool That's a great episode. The People Vs. Fred Jones has only aired in Australia but I was able to see it. If you are planning on starting reading episodes again, I've been writing a lot, but most collaborations like Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.) and Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!, everybody seems to agree that my episode in Unmask Them, Scooby-Doo, Pokingmon Bun and Spoon, is my best ever. Hyped for your series! :D -Decca03 Hi Yep, I do enjoy BCSD Daphne, she's ingenious, I think the entire cast of BCSD is the best yet, especially Fred. Good luck! -Decca03 Your Series Hi Redo! How's your series going? -Decca03 Hello Hi! Are you still active? -Decca03